What You Don't Get To See
by KaraRapist113
Summary: What if Link decided to up and quit right when Princess Zelda, and indeed the world, needed him most? What if he were the villain? And what if Princess Zelda were a prince in disguise? Yes, it's another possible? collection of bloopers. Rating is as such


**Author's Note:** Yes, another bloopers section by yours truly, The Writing Terror! )Insert maniacle laughter here(

This, I'm happy to say, came about in a conversation with Xemnas (who was talking to one of their friends) about the Zelda game called Link to the Past. It's a bit random...Until you think back on how many times Link's supposedly called upon by the princess to rescue she and their world.

This particular blooper scene, however, also spawned an Anime Convention idea for the Organization XIII under the Kingdom Hearts category which I'll try to write up later on involving Saix. But ignore me and read on. You might enjoy yourself.

Also, I might add more later on if Xemnas and I can think of some more "bloopers" for the Zelda games we can post. This is only rated as it is because of the language used in this.

* * *

**I Quit**  
Link leaned back against the wall tile, hoping to catch his breath. It had been a hard journey to get where he was and he still had to rescue six more maidens, defeat the wizard and his relative, and return home before his life would return to normal again.

That's not to mention all the rupees he would go through before accomplishing his goal of being the hero. Which, all things considered, was not by any means a cheap occupation...Especially considering how much one was paid to put your lives on the line: A breathtaking, heart-warming sum of approximately!...0 rupees. Of course, by "heart-warming", that was to say the heart grew hot with fury upon reflection of the danger faced in this line of work for how much one received in thanks.

Sliding down the wall into a sitting position, Link pushed his bangs out of his face for a moment before dropping his arm back to his side and allowing them to fall back into place. They were troublesome, especially during fights when they would get stuck to his sweat-covered face and block his sight, but they made him look adorable on the upside of things. And who doesn't like a cute hero? Come to think of it, what hero isn't cute in some way when it comes to princesses? No, if you wanted to be a hero, or sometimes if you were just shoved the destiny of becoming one while you slept without a choice in the matter as was Link's case, being at least cute, if not downright sexy or handsome, was an absolute must.

Give him a couple of years. He'd be a knock out, Link betted of himself with a grimace. Then Princess Zelda would need him to save her all the more frequently while paying him nothing yet again.

_Link! You must hurry!_ came the afore mentioned princess' voice from the tile on the wall with a triangle whose point faced the ceiling. _I know you're doing your best, but I'm trapped in the tower in Death Mountain!_ Her voice was urgent; never a good sign.

Link groaned, head tilting back in frustration. Looking down at the sun dial watch at his waist, he frowned, eyes narrowing. "I'm on my break right now. Help yourself." he responded.

Silence from the princess' end for a few moments, then, _Link, please, I beg of you! You mustn't let the evil wizard have his way!_

"You know what?" the youthful boy began, pushing himself to his feet and turning to glare at the wall tile. "I'm tired of your whining and complaining. Hold your own for once!"

_Link, please! You must hurry! Don't do this now!_

Link took the sword from his belt, the shield off his arm, and dropped them to the ground in front of the tile. Shortly after this, he also removed the jar of magic restoration, the jar of health restoration, and the jar of both's restoration, along with one containing a fairy who was looking more than a bit unhappy with him at the moment from his belt and threw them to the ground with the first two objects.

Once his load was lightened from all of his traveling supplies with the exception of the pearl, power glove, mirror, and flippers, Link turned his back to the tile. "You can communicate telepathically through that tile, right?" he inquired.

_Yes._

"I hope telekenises is in your stock, too. Pick those up and save yourself bitch."

_LINK!_

"Fuck you."

With this, Link walked towards one of the long corridors of the dungeon, the mirror in the hand of his outstretched arm and a smile on his face.

_Link, please, don't do this! You must rescue all seven of us maidens! The world depends on it! If you use that now, you'll play right into the hands of the evil wizard by signifying that he's winning!_

"I know." Link stated with a pleasant smile. "And I think he might be able to use another set of hands."  
**The End?**


End file.
